


Wanna Go Skating?

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: Harry wanna go skating, Mitch have a better idea
Relationships: Mitch Rowland/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Wanna Go Skating?

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and hopefully cute. Enjoy x

18\. “Wanna go skating in Central Park?”

°•°•°•°

Harry had been trying to shake Mitch awake for the past thirty minutes when Mitch finally deigned crack an eye open. He glared at Harry and turned around to burrow his face in his pillow. Harry glared at the back of his head and shook him again. Mitch didn't move and Harry groaned, getting annoyed at his boyfriend. They were only in New York until tonight and there was no way Harry was spending his last day in bed. As much as he usually enjoyed spending his day in bed with Mitch today it wasn't an option. 

If shaking him didn't work Harry knew what would. He lay down next to Mitch and mold his body against Mitch. Harry nuzzled at the back of his neck before pressing open mouth kisses to Mitch's shoulder. His left hand ran up Mitch's thigh and Harry felt Mitch shiver under his light touches. Harry smiled when Mitch pressed his ass back against Harry's crotch but he moved back, he couldn't let Mitch get him hard. Harry had other plans. Harry moved his hand higher up Mitch's stomach and chest, his hand drawing circles on the naked skin. Harry sucked gently on Mitch's neck and Mitch let out a small moan before turning around. Suddenly Harry was on his back, Mitch on top of him holding his wrists over his head. 

"Good morning," said Harry, a shit eating grin on his face.

"You better makes me come in the next ten minutes or I'm dumping your ass," replied Mitch and Harry laughed, knowing full well that Mitch was all bark and no bite. 

"Maybe later, now I wanna go skating in central park."

"You what?" Sputtered Mitch?

"Skating. In. Central. Park," Harry repeated slowly.

"You're kidding me."

Harry shook his head no and grabbed Mitch by the back of his neck to bring his face closer. 

"Please?"

Mitch's eyes softened and Harry knew he had won. Mitch could never resist Harry for long. Maybe Harry abused his power a little bit sometimes but he really wanted to go skating.

"Harry, it's like 8 in the morning. Can't we do that later?"

"Later will be full of people. I just wanna spend some time alone with you."

"You are alone with me now and I know a better activity for us to enjoy," said Mitch grounding his hips against Harry. 

Harry bit his lips hard, intended on not showing Mitch how much was he enjoying this when Mitch grounded his hips again. He was not going to let Mitch win.

"Stop that, I wanna go skating," whined Harry.

Mitch leaned in and sucked a mark under Harry's ear and Harry curse under his breath. 

"Still want to go skating?"

"No."

"Good answer."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
